In a mobile communication system, various schemes such as a scheme of enhancing frequency efficiency for satisfying radio data traffic which rapidly increases and a scheme for using a high frequency band have been used. Further, in a mobile communication system, a small cell Base Station (BS) which has relatively small service coverage such as a pico-cell, a femto cell, a Local Access Network (LAN), etc. is additionally deployed for increasing total capability, and various schemes for maximizing usage of small cell BSs by distributing traffic of macro BSs to the small cell BSs have been used.
In a mobile communication system, there have been many efforts to solve a heavy increase for required data service quantity by deploying a concentrated and relatively large number of small cell BSs due to the heavy increase for the required data service quantity.
The small cell BS contributes to increase a total capacity of the mobile communication system at relatively low cost compared with a macro BS. The small cell BS should significantly consider a mobility and a Quality of Service (QoS) of a Mobile Station (MS) in order to provide a service to the MS. That is, if the mobility of the MS is relatively high, the MS may hand over to a specific small cell BS, and move out of service coverage of the specific small cell BS before being allocated a resource from the specific small cell BS. So, it is preferred to prevent a handover to a small cell BS of an MS with a relatively high mobility.
In a mobile communication system, a scheme in which a speed of an MS is measured by detecting a moving distance of the MS during a preset time using a Global Positioning System (GPS) has been proposed. However, this scheme is only possible for a terrestrial environment, so the scheme is impossible to be applied to MSs which are located in a non-terrestrial environment such as a subway, a tunnel, etc.
In a mobile communication system, a scheme in which a mobility of a related MS is predicted by counting handover times of the MS during preset time has been proposed. However, this scheme predicts the mobility of the related MS by considering only a macro BS, so it is impossible to predict the mobility of the related MS located within service coverage of one of a plurality of small cell BSs if the plurality of small cell BSs are densely located within service coverage of the macro BS.
So, there is a need for effectively managing a resource in a mobile communication system by considering a mobility of an MS which is detected by considering a situation on which a plurality of small cell BSs are located within service coverage of a macro BS.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion or admission is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present application.